The invention relates to a support device and its method of use, and more particularly, to a child""s support device that is convertible between a highchair configuration and a swing configuration. The invention also relates to a reversible softgoods seat structure that can be placed within the support device to provide a cushioning surface for a child to rest on.
Highchairs and swings are well known support devices that can be used for children. A conventional highchair includes a seat structure that is elevated from the floor by a support structure. Typically, the highchair includes a tray mechanism that is placed on top of the seat structure when a child is seated therein. The tray provides an eating surface for the child while also securing the child within the highchair seat structure.
A conventional child""s swing includes a seat structure that has at least one arm extending upwardly from the seat structure and rotatably attached to a frame. The frame and arm suspend the seat above the floor such that the seat can rotate or swing with respect to the frame. The frame generally includes several metal or plastic bars that are fastened together to form a substantially symmetrical geometric configuration and evenly distribute the downward force from the seat and arm to the floor. In swing structures that include two arms extending from the seat, the two arms are often connected to a single bar that extends over the seat structure and is attached to two identically shaped triangular three-bar structures. The base portion of the triangular structures typically include bars extending between the triangular structures to further support the triangular structures and lock the distance between the triangular structures. The seat is free to rotate about the overhead bar and in between the triangular structures.
Recently, open top swings have become popular in which the overhead bar is replaced with hubs that are built into the top apex of each triangular side structure. An example of a conventional open top swing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,113 to Mitchell et al. In the Mitchell open top swing, the hubs are each connected to an arm structure extending to each side of the seat such that the seat can rotate about a rotational axis of the hubs. The open top swing provides the benefit of free and clear access to the seat so that an adult can easily place a child into or remove a child from the seat without obstruction from an overhead bar.
In the past, there have been some attempts to combine some of the features of a highchair with that of a swing structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,291 to Alionis discloses a convertible highchair and swing apparatus. The invention includes two upstanding lateral support members 14 that are joined by upper and lower horizontal cross members 30 and 36 and a rear cross member 40. A chair member 60 is rotatably attached to the lateral support members 14 by a pair of fastening members 42, each of which extends into a boss member 26 on either of the support members 14. The chair member 60 includes a reversible hammock like seat structure 70 that extends between two cross members 64 and in between lateral support members 62. Conversion between the high chair mode and the swing mode is accomplished by flipping the chair member 60 over about the fastening members 42. The Alionis device provides no ability to adjust either the tray position or the seat position in either of the high chair and swing modes. In addition, the device can only be manually operated when in the swing mode. The swing range for the device is also limited by the length of the frame of the chair member. Ergonomic design of the seat structure is limited by the fact that the seat must be reversible and therefore designed as a hammock type of seat. Finally, an upper cross member 32 located above the seat and extending between the lateral support members prevents quick and easy access to a child seated in the device when in the swing mode.
Another example of a device that can be arranged in both a high chair mode and a swing mode is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,399 to Myers. Conversion between modes is accomplished by complete removal and reattachment of the seat from a frame structure. When switching from the high chair mode to the swing mode, the first step includes removing the seat member 50 from its seated high chair position secured atop a frame structure 12. Second, the seat is reattached to the frame 12 by rotating a portion of the tray structure (handle member 90) to extend vertically above the seat, and hanging the seat from the frame via dowel members 99 located on the handle member 90. The device disclosed by Myers requires the use of a large tray structure that is not adjustable and results in miscellaneous non-functional structures being present when in the high chair mode. In addition, the device can only be manually operated when in the swing mode. The device also does not permit adjustment of seat position in either of the swing or high chair modes and does not permit easy access to a child located in the seat when in the swing mode.
The drawbacks of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, which provides a child support device that can be quickly and easily converted between a highchair configuration and, preferably, an open top swing configuration. The device can include an ergonomically designed seat that is adjustable in either of the highchair and swing configurations. The seat can be automatically operated (swung) when in the swing configuration. An adjustable highchair tray and swing tray for use in the highchair and swing configurations, respectively, can also be provided. The invention combines the advantages of the motorized open top swing, e.g., quick and easy access to the child located in the swing seat, easy assembly and automatic operation, with the ability to convert the device to an adjustable highchair configuration.
The process of converting the device between the highchair configuration and swing configuration is also relatively simple. Specifically, conversion can be accomplished by unlocking the seat structure from a first configuration and sliding the seat along a slide arm to the second configuration. A position lock that can include multiple button locks located on the swing arm permits the seat structure to be quickly and easily adjusted along the swing arm between configurations and also allows the seat to be located at a number of height positions in the highchair configuration. Other types of locks can be built into the frame, swing arm and seat to provide the adjustability necessary to switch between the high configuration and the swing configuration. In particular, a swing lock can be provided to prevent the seat and swing arm from rotating with respect to the frame when in the high chair configuration, a high chair support rotation lock can be provided to lock the angular seat positions with respect to the swing arm when the device is in the high chair configuration, and a swing support rotation lock can be provided to lock the seat at a predetermined angle with respect to the swing arm when in the swing configuration.
The invention also includes a reversible softgoods device for placement in the seat of the convertible swing/highchair device. The reversible softgoods device is shaped to fit within the seat of the swing/highchair device and functions to provide comfort and padding to a child resting in the device. When in the high chair mode, the softgoods device has the dual function of providing comfort and resisting absorption of food, drink and other solid and liquids that may be spilled or otherwise released while the child is seated in the high chair configuration.